<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But... by sperrywink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117740">But...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink'>sperrywink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Privilege, Sebastian Smythe Being a Jerk, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100 Words community prompt "jealous," which really does describe this drabble in a nutshell. Warnings for Sebastian's thoughts being full of rich, white privilege. Humility is good for his soul. *g*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had never felt so small as when he realized he was jealous of who Kurt Hummel had. Hummel was a talentless hack who would end up in customer service for the rest of his life, and yet the boy Sebastian lov… liked, who Sebastian thought was an amazing talent and a gem among the dross of Ohio, that boy thought Hummel hung the moon. Kurt Hummel was a nobody, a nothing, and yet he got utter devotion from someone worth ten of him.</p>
<p>Sebastian had never doubted who he was or what he had to offer, but…</p>
<p>Just but.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>